The present disclosure relates to stereoscopic image inspection devices for inspecting stereoscopic images and to stereoscopic image processing devices for correcting the stereoscopic images based on results of the inspection.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-3080 describes a method for identifying occlusion portions, or the like in obtaining depth information, or the like by comparing images with each other, which are captured by a plurality of cameras, or the like as a stereoscopic image.